Perfectly you
by cherry sk8er
Summary: Underneath all the teasing, bullying and the throwing of shoes ... they felt something they thought they would never feel about each other. [SS]
1. Sakura, this is Syaoran

**Perfectly you**

Underneath all the teasing, bullying and the throwing of shoes ... they felt something they thought they would never feel about each other

Heys! Yup yup, a new story by yours truly eheh. Don't worry, I'm still working on _Because of you_, I just wanted to post up a new story eheh I hope you all like it :):) here we go…

* * *

**Chapter one: Sakura, this is Syaoran**

"Dad…why do we have to move back to Japan? And besides, why can't we stay with Touya?" I complained as I was carrying my luggage slowly to the taxi on purpose.

"Because Touya has his own life now and were just going to be there for a while until we can get back on our feet" My dad said, as he was putting his luggage in the taxi.

-

-

Yes, I am moving back to Japan, from America. Why you ask? Well I don't know either but I don't like this one bit! Because:

A) I have to go to a new school and make new friends and do you know how HARD that is!

B) Were staying at my dad's friend's place and I don't even know who this person is!

My name you wonder? Kinomoto…Sakura Kinomoto.

I'm your average 16 year old teen. I have auburn hair that is shoulder length, layered. I have emerald eyes, which people say is probably my most noticeable feature because it's so big and bright. I'm not tall, but nor am I really short. But on a scale that read 'tall' and 'short' I'd be more on the short end.

I'm in year 11 and yes I lived in America for a while now. My mum passed away when I was young so I don't remember much about her

-

-

"Were here!" My dad said cheerfully as he stepped out of the taxi.

I followed behind, getting out of the taxi and I'm telling the house was big! I could tell this family was rich…not just by the size of the house but the fact that there was a limo outside of the house, a fountain in the middle of the yard and had flowers and everything around the driveway.

"Whoa…" was all I could say.

"Big huh?" My dad said as he started taking some luggage out of the taxi.

"What is this? A palace or something?" I asked, still staring at the size of the house.

"UH…I guess you can call it that" My dad said "Come and help with the luggage"

"Oh yeah" I said, snapping back to reality and rush over the taxi.

As we picked up our entire luggage and the taxi was gone we started to make are way to the house.

Once we reached the door, he rang the door bell.

"Well, their not home" I said as I was just about to walk off when my dad grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

Then the door opened.

"Long time no see" Said the lady at the door.

She was tall and had pale skin. She had long black hair that reached her hips. I'm guessing she owns the house because there is no way she looked like a maid or something!

"Yes it is" He said

"And this must be Sakura" She said, looking at me.

"You may not remember me, but i was a friend of your mothers. I'm Yelan" she saod

I smiled and greeted her.

"Hello"

A friend of my mothers? Now thats cool.

"Come in" She said and we carried our luggage inside.

As I stepped into the house and…it was what I imagined! It was BIG! There was almost enough space to have an elephant walk into the house and not break any of the walls...or something like that.

I looked up and there was a chandelier hanging up on the ceiling, a red carpet that lead upstairs…just seeing all this, I felt so underdressed, even thought its what I wear everyday.

Me wearing a pair of grey jeans that were torn up at the bottom because of the constant dragging across the ground because of my height (told you I was short), a pair of red chuck tailors, a red polo shirt and a black jacket. My hair was everywhere. I had pieces of hair sticking out and my fringe was practically the only part of my hair that was in tack! I couldn't be bothered fixing my hair when we were in the taxi, only my fringe was the part of my hair that I fixed.

"Now, I'll show you which rooms you will be staying in. Seeing how all my daughters moved out, we now have ENOUGH room" She said as she walked up the stairs.

We followed behind her.

Wow! I felt like a famous person walking up these stairs because of the red carpet.

"Now, Sakura, your room will be here" She said, open the door.

The room was huge! Twice the size of my old room back in America. Nice and pretty looking. It had pale pink walls (I don't mind it being pink, I reckon pink is cool) and the room had a bed (duh!) with pink bed sheets, a WALK in wardrobe, a bedside table with a PINK lamp, a desk and a computer and a BALCONY.

A balcony for crying out loud!

"Sorry it isn't glamorous and if its too small" She said.

"Are you kidding!" I said, still looking around the size of the room.

If this room is considered small, then the other rooms must be freaking HUGE!

"I guess we'll leave you to unpack then" Her father said as he and yelan walked out.

"I guess I better start unpacking" I said to myself.

-

-

As I finished unpacking my clothes I decided to walk around the house, seeing that it was only 12:30pm and I had nothing else to do.

"Okay, if this house is huge, there has to be a library or something here" I said to myself and went in search for the library.

-

After walking around for almost 30 minutes, I finally found the library.

"FINALLY!" I said, but I was too tired to even look for a book, so I decided to lie down on the couch that was there.

"I'll just rest for 10 minutes"

-

-

yawn!

How long did I sleep for?

'4:30PM'

THAT'S HEAPS LONG!

I quickly got off the couch and went in search for the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I pass it on my way here" I said as exit the library.

I was standing at the door and tried my best to remember which it was.

"AH! Left" I said positively.

-

"Bathroom"

I'm guessing this is the bathroom ... the door does have a sign on it.

As I opened the door, I saw a boy in there with just a towel wrapped around him.

"Hey!" He snapped.

"MY GOSH!! I'M SO SORRY!!" I said and quickly closed the door.

What the heck was that!

I stood there staring at the door.

Okay…did I just see a half naked boy in front of me? WAHHH!! . but I didn't even get a good look at him, I only saw the back of him, but I'm guessing is that he is the son of Yelan.

Just then the door opened, and I still was standing there, then I remembered what was behind the door, so I quickly covered my eyes.

"I didn't see anything! I swear! Don't hurt me!!" I pleaded.

"You can open you eyes" He said

I still had my hand over my eyes but I looked through the gaps and I saw him standing there, no shirt, but at least he had pants on.

He had messy, chestnut brown hair (I'm guessing it's like that because he just had a shower I presume.) and had dark amber eyes, he was tall (well to me, EVERYONE is tall), he was fit and I could tell, I mean look at him! May I just say…he sure looked pretty good and I saw him in just a TOWEL!!

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled.

GOSH! dont have to be so bloody rude!

"I was going to go to the bathroom and I didn't know someone was in here" I exclaimed.

"Well have you ever heard of knocking?" He asked.

"Have you ever heard of LOCKING A DOOR?" I shouted.

"Well most HUMANS knock!" He shouted back.

"Well people with BRAINS would lock the door if they are in the BATHROOM!" I said

"What's with all the yelling?" As both Yelan and my dad was standing at the door.

"For goodness sake Syaoran, put a shirt on" Yelan said.

"I was going to but SHE came barging in here" He said as he pointed to me.

"I have a NAME! And I did not come BARGING in here" I said.

"Sakura…" my dad said as he gave me concern look on his face

"DAD!"

My gosh! My own father thinks I'm a pervert!! TTTT

"Okay, okay. Just making sure" He said.

"Well, since were all here. Syaoran this is Sakura. She and her father will be staying with us for a while" Yelan said.

"Great. A pervert is going to be living with us" He mumbled, but I managed to hear what he said.

"I'm NOT A PERVERT!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay" He said. "Whatever you say".

AGRH! This guy is annoying!

"Well dinner will be ready at 6, so Sakura you can browse around the house if you like. And you" She said, pointing at Syaoran.

"Be nice" She said as her and my dad walked off.

"Yeah! You heard your mum, be nice!" I said

"I don't have to be nice to you! Pervert!" He said.

"I said I'm not one! And besides you have to be nice to me, I'm the guest!" I said, poking my tongue out at him.

"Well I live here so you should listen to ME and follow MY rules!" He said, and with that he marched out of the room

"AHHH!!!" I do not like this guy! And I have to stay here! I bet tomorrow is going to be worse.

Dinner

During dinner, I sat across that JERK! The only people talking were my dad and his mum.

I just kept glaring at him and he was glaring back at me.

JERK!

"So, Sakura. Are you excited about starting school here?" Yelan asked.

"Oh" I said, as stopped glaring at Syaoran and looked over at Yelan.

"Yes I am" I said, with a smile.

"That's good. Oh, I have to show you something" Yelan said to my dad and they both left the dinning room, leaving me & Syaoran alone.

"So, coming to my school aye?" He said with a smirk on his face

"Yeah, so?" I asked

"Just don't go perving on the guys at school now" He said.

ARGH!!!!!

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" I shouted as I picked up my bread roll and threw it at him.

"Don't waste food!" He said as he threw his bread roll at me.

"Look who is being a HYPOCRTITE!" I said back as I threw back his bread roll.

"I'm not being a hypocrite!" He said, just as he picked up his food and was about to throw it at me when…

"Syaoran!"

We both looked over at the door to see my dad and his mum standing there.

He quickly put his food down.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing…" He said

"Well I think you can clear the table now" She said.

Syaoran groaned as he got up and started gathering all the plated.

When he came to pick up my plate, I gave him a big grin.

"Thank you Syaoran" I said so sweetly.

"Just you wait" He whispered as he walked passed.

HAH! This guy thinks he can scare me with his threats. I think NOT!

-

-

ehehe that's chapter one for you! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it's not long enough, I just thought I'd just give you an idea of the type of people they were. Well stay tune for chapter two.


	2. First day of school

**Perfectly you**

Underneath all the teasing, bullying and the throwing of shoes ... they felt something they thought they would never feel about each other

* * *

thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter" 

Animefreakkagome ; anony ; -ur-hearts-desire- ; dbzgtfan2004

now on with the story ehehe

* * *

**Chapter 2: First day of school.**

Today, I start school.

NOO!!! It's the time where I have to make new friends, have everyone stare at you because you're new and then be judged and wear a UNIFORM!

As I put on the school uniform, I actually liked it because back in my other school, we didn't have a uniform so this was different for me. It was a white blouse with a navy vest and a red tie and navy skirt with navy blue knee high socks. I could get use to this.

I went downstairs to eat breakfast and I saw Yelan and my dad already at the table.

"Hey dad, check it out. A uniform" I said so proud of myself.

"That's nice" He said as he was explaining to Yelan about how I didn't have a uniform at my other school.

I sat down and started eating a piece of toast when…

"Oh Sakura, you better hurry. Syaoran just left" She said.

"WAH!" I said my mouth wide open.

"Sakura! Don't be rude. Close your mouth" My dad said.

"I got to go" I said and ran upstairs to get my bag.

That bastard! Doesn't even wait for me. He knows I don't know where the school is! Oh! He is doing this on purpose!

I quickly ran out the door and caught him just in time, I just saw him at the end of the street.

"HEY!" Shouted out as I started running towards him, but he didn't stop.

"HEY!" I shouted once more, getting closer, but he still didn't stop.

"SYAROAN!" I shouted again, but this time, I took my shoe off and threw it at his back.

Direct hit! And he finally stopped and I was able to catch up.

"What the hell!" He said, turning around. As he did, he saw the shoe I threw at him and he picked it up.

I have to admit … sure he is the BIGGEST jerk ever, leaving me at the house but he sure looked HOT! His hair was messed up and untamed like yesterday (so I guess that's how he styles it) his shirt was not tucked in properly, it was just barely tucked in, his tie was loosely tied up, the first 2 buttons on his white polo shirt was undone and he was carrying his blazer over his shoulder and was wearing a pair of black and white converse all stars.

Is he aware that we are going to SCHOOL?

I thought he would be a neat freak with his uniform, but man was I wrong! Maybe he is cool after all.

"Why the hell are you throwing shoes at people?" He asked, furiously shaking the shoe in my face.

"Because you WOULDN'T stop!" I said, snatching the shoe off him and putting it back on.

"Well you don't go throwing shoes at people" He said.

"Well it got your attention didn't it?" I said.

He shook his head and continued walking.

"Hey! Wait for me" I said.

I take that back. This guy is NOT cool. He is still a JERK and I hate him.

-

-

I could tell we were close to the school because I saw more people in the school uniform walking in the direction we were walking to.

We finally arrived at the school and it was huge! I stood there staring at how big it was.

I saw that Syaoran walked right pass me and kept on walking.

"Hey...aren't you going to show me where the office is?" I asked.

He stopped and walked back to me.

"The office is that building over there" He said pointing in the direction he said. I looked over in that direction, but that didn't help there were 4 other buildings there too! And they all looked alike!

I looked back at Syaoran, who was already gone.

WAH!! Now what?

"Hey, are you new?" Asked a voice.

"Uh-yeah" I said.

"Hi! I'm Tomoyo" She said so cheerfully.

She was so pretty. She had Amethyst coloured eyes and her hair was a purple-ly colour that passed her shoulders and obviously wearing the same uniform as me but she sure seemed so happy to be at school...

"Hey…um can you sho-"

"Show you where the office is? Sure!" She said and showed me where the office was.

As she was showing me where the office was I saw a lot of people talking and whispering as I walked pass.

I don't want to be the centre of attention! I'm not even worth talking about! If they think I'M exciting, then maybe they should go to the front of the school gates and look at the big dog just sitting there. That certainly got my attention.

"Oh, I didn't get your name" Tomoyo asked.

"My name is Sakura" I said.

"Oh! That's such a cool name!" She said as we stood in front of the office.

"Well here is it" She said cheerfully.

"Thanks" I said and went inside.

As I got my timetable and went back outside, I saw Tomoyo still waiting for me.

"Oh, you waited?" I said surprised.

"Yeah! I'm not that mean. I'm not going to leave you here. You're new. You need someone to show you around" She said.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

Unlike a certain SOMEONE who was going to leave me at home and left me just a few minutes ago.

"Oh! Lets see what classes you have" She said, taking the timetable out of my hand.

"Aww, your only in 3 of my classes, but luckily your in some of my other friend's classes so that's good" She said

"Oh, that's good" I said

-

-

My first class was English and I was with Tomoyo. As soon as I entered, I saw many heads turn to talk to the person beside, behind or in front of them.

I followed Tomoyo to her seat and sat down at the table beside her.

"Class settle down" The teacher said as she walked in.

"Okay, I believe we have a new student in our class. So why don't you tell a little about yourself…" She said and she glanced down at some piece of paper she was holding. "Sakura"

I stood up.

"Uh…my name is Sakura Kinomoto. I'm 16 years old. I'm in year 11 like everyone in this room" I said.

"Thank you. You can sit down now" The teacher said and I sat back down.

GOSH! Never want to do that again!

As the teacher was explain what they were going to be doing today, no-one was really listening, nor did the teacher care if they listened or not. I guess because she knows that she isn't going to be the one panicking when end of year exams come around.

"So can I ask is Syaoran like the popular guy here?" I asked.

"Why?" She asked with smirk on her face.

"Just want to know and whatever you're thinking…NO!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. Well why do you want to know? Do you like him?" She asked.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Ohhh, you just think he is hot" She said.

"Oh what!" I said.

"Don't worry, I wont say anything" She said.

"WAIT! You think-no…I – no!"

"Well dont worry, your not the only one who thinks he's hot. Almost all the girls here think he is" She simply said like it was nothing.

AHHH!! I'm living with the hottest guy in school! Can this get anything worst?

-

-

Lunch

YAY! Lunch, my favorite time of the day. I went in search for Tomoyo when I found myself bombarded by 3 guys.

"Are you the new girl?" Asked one.

"Uh yes I guess" I said.

"Told you!" Shouted the other.

"You know you're really pretty" the third guy said.

I didn't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or to be freaked out.

"Uh…thanks" I said a little nervous.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go and find my friend now" I said, trying to walk around the three guys.

"Oh! I'll help you find her" Said the first guy as he grabbed my arm

"No, I'll take her to her friend" Said the second guy as took held of my other arm.

Right now I feel like a yo-yo; both guys are pulling me in different directions while the third guy was trying to take my bag.

Okay…now I can freak out!!

As I was about to shout for help…

"Hey! What are you guys doing with her?" Shouted a familiar voice.

Thank goodness! I may hate him, but I've never been so happy to hear his voice.

They let go of my arms and quickly turned around to see Syaoran standing there with his hands in his pockets.

I snatched my bag back from the other guy as their attention was all on Syaoran.

"Like its any of your business but were going to take her to her friend" said the first guy.

Syaoran came marching towards us and grabbed my arm and dragged me away from them.

We were pretty far away from them, but Syaoran was still dragging me away.

"Syaoran, you can stop now. I'm pretty sure were far away from them" I said as I took a look back to see that the three guys were gone.

He finally stopped and let go of my arm.

"Can't you stay out of trouble? The last thing I want is my mum yelling at me because something happened to you at school because knowing her I would be the one blamed for it" He asked.

"Excuse me! They came to me! It's not like I l go looking for trouble and besides I can look after myself. I could have handled that situation by myself!" I shouted

Truth being I know I would have not been able to handle that by myself but it's not like I'm going to let HIM know that.

"Sure you could. If I didn't come along you'd probably be screaming or shouting for help" He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"I don't need your help in anything!" I shouted again.

"Whatever. I'll keep that in mind the next time something happens" He said and walked off.

ARGH! That big headed jerk! I don't need his help or need rescuing from him!

-

-

-

End of school

Yes! School is finally over and now its time to go home…if only I remembered which direction home was in.

"Hey you!" Said Tomoyo as she came up to me.

"Hey" I said back.

"So, where are you off to?" She asked.

"Home" I said

If only I remembered where it was……Maybe Tomoyo might know where his house is.

"So where do you live anyways?" She asked.

"Uh that's what I was about to ask you" I said, receiving a confused look from Tomoyo.

"Do you know where Syaoran lives?" I asked.

"Uh…yes but why? Today you ask about him and now you're asking for where he lives? … Are you trying to stalk him?" She asked

"NO! I just … can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"Of course!" She said

"Well…I'm kind of…living with the guy" I said.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" She screamed.

I started signalling her to hush.

"Sorry. You're what?" She whispered.

"I'm living with him because my dad knows his mum and yeah. You can pretty much figure it out from there" I said as I hung my head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure its not that bad" She said as she was patting my back.

She has no idea.

"I'll show you his place" She said.

"Thank you" I said lifting my head up. "But please don't tell anyone I'm living with him. The last thing I want is everyone girl hating or wanting to kill me because I'm living with him"

"Dot worry. I won't say a thing" She said and she pretended to zip her mouth.

-

-

"Thank you so much for showing me the way" I said as we stood at the corner of the street.

"Its alright" Tomoyo said as she looked around to make sure no-one was around.

"Well I think its safe to go to 'home' now" She said.

I doubled checked and looked around.

"Your right. See you tomorrow" I said and quickly ran to the house just in case someone from school happened to be walking pass.

-

-

As I arrived inside the house I went straight into the kitchen. I threw my bag on the bench and went straight to the cupboard to get me some instant noodles.

"You've got to be kidding me" I said to myself as I saw that the noodles were on the very top shelf of the cupboard.

I jumped up to see if I can at least reach them...I didn't even come close!

Just then I heard someone come into the door.

"Hey, can you help me get a cup of noodles?" I shouted.

I didn't care who it was, as long as I get my noodles!

"I've helped you once already" Replied the person.

Alright, anyone but HIM.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Uh ... I live here" he said

Well, that was a dumb question to ask.

"Well can you just get me a cup of noodles?" I asked, pointing to them on the shelf.

He totally ignored me and went straight the refrigerator. So rude!

I grabbed a packet of chips from inside the cupboard.

"Rude!" I shouted as I threw the packet of chips at his head.

He turned around and came walking towards me.

"I thought you said you didn't need me help with anything" He said as he took the packed of chips I threw at him and walked into the living room.

JERK!

* * *

Chapter 2. How was that? ehehe well I hope you enjoyed that . chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can. Don't forget to review :D:D 

cherry skater.


	3. Stay away from him

**Perfectly you**

Im backkkkkk !!! So don't think I disappeared or anything LOL well yea, I thought I'd finally update one of my stories oh, and thank you to those who have reviewed my last chapter :D

xxpinkwolfxx ; Rogueunlimited ; animated freak ; Kinomotoblossom ; ROAR-Lisa ; -ur-hearts-desire-

* * *

**Chapter 3: Stay away from him**

Next day//

This time I got up early so I could catch Syaoran before he left without me again.

I got changed into my uniform and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Where is Syaoran?" I asked as I went to grab an apple.

"He already left" Yelan said.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Yea, he wanted to leave early today for some reason" She replied.

_DAMN! He must have known what I was thinking. He is smarter then I thought_.

-

-

I made my way to school, taking guesses as to what street to turn into next.

_Why can't he just wait for me!_

As I turned into the next street, I accidentally bumped into someone going in the opposite direction.

"Oh! I'm so sorry" I said and noticed it was some guy from a different school because he was wearing grey pants, a black blazer, a white polo shirt and a black tie.

_He looks so cute_

He had black hair that stuck out in all different directions but a bit shorter than Syaorans'. He was much taller than me too, probably roughly around the same height as Syaoran and you could tell he somewhat works out.

"Watch it next time" He said in a rudely manner.

_And yet, he is just as rude as Syaoran_

I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking down the street.

"Hey, are you planning to skip school or something?" He shouted at me

I turned around.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Are you skipping school?" He asked again.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Well because your school is back here" He said, pointing in the direction I came from.

"Oh" I said and started walking back in the direction I came from, walking right pass him.

I heard him running behind me "You know I've never seen you around here before" He said as he caught up to me.

"Really? You know everyone in this town?" I said

"Matter of fact, yes I do" He said.

"Oh, well then, you've never seen me before because I'm not from here" I said.

"I could tell when you were heading in the wrong direction" he said.

"You know, you can stop walking with me now" I said

"I don't think so"

"I think so, and besides I don't even know you" I said

"Well I'm Ryo" He said, as he held out a hand, waiting for me to reply.

"Sakura" I said as I shook hands with him.

"Well Sakura, I think maybe I should stick with you just until you arrive at school. You maybe end up somewhere else" he said

-

-

"Well here you are Sakura. Lets hope I don't see you wondering lost again" He said.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry if I caused you to be late" I said.

"Nah, its alright" He said and walked away.

_Well he isn't that bad. He ended up being a nice guy in the end. Now where is Syaoran? Time to give him a piece of my mind._

I walked into the school only to be bombarded by Tomoyo.

"What were you doing with him?"

"Huh? Nothing! I got lost on my way to school and he showed me the way" I said.

"Don't you walk with Syaoran to school?" She asked.

"Me walk with that jerk? I don't think so, and plus I don't want all these girls seeing me walking to school with him. They might think something is going on between us" I said.

"Good point" Tomoyo said.

-

-

-

I was at my locker getting some books when I saw Syaoran walking towards me.

_This guy better be coming towards me to apologize_

"What's this I hear about you arriving at school this morning with Ryo?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to mine, looking straight ahead, avoiding eye contact.

"What?" I asked, closing my locker shut.

"I heard it from a couple of the girls this morning" He said, now looking at me.

"Things travel fast in this school" I said and started to walk off to my next class.

"Well, did you?" He asked, running up to me.

"Did I what?" I asked, stopping in my tracks.

"Just stay away from him" He demanded.

"What?" I questioned.

"Stay away from him" He repeated again

"And what if I don't?" I asked.

He leaned in closer to my face.

"Just stay away from him, okay?" He said in an almost threatening tone before walking away.

_And why does he care if I hang out with him or not?_

Just then I noticed a couple of girls staring in my direction and as I looked around I noticed more girls staring.

I just laughed nervously, afraid they might kill me, and I quickly walked off to my next class.

-

-

-

"Tomoyo, who is Ryo?" I asked as we made our way to our next class

"He use to go to this school but left like … last year I think. He use to be Syaoran's best friend as well. Why?" She asked, with a grin on her face.

"Nothing! It's just that Syaoran asked me earlier to stay away from him" I said

"Stay away from him? OH! Was that who you were with this morning?" She said in shock

"Yea, didn't you see him?" I said

"No, I only saw his back. Man, Sakura, its only been your second day in this town of ours and your already getting involved with the towns two most wanted teenage boys" She said.

"What?! I'm not getting involved with any of them! I only live with one and the other I just met today" I said.

"If all this is happening now with you Sakura, just imagine what will happen later on" She said as we entered the classroom.

_I don't wanna know what else is going to happen_

-

-

-

School finally came to an end and I was on my way out of the school when I saw Syaoran at his locker, so I thought I should pay him a visit, seeing not many people were around as they were making their way out the school gates and they would be too busy to notice me go up to him so I was pretty sure it was safe to approach him.

I walked over behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"I know why you want me to stay away from Ryo" I said.

"Why?" He said, turning his back around to face his locker.

"Because you guys use to be best friends" I said, and he shut his locker door shut and spun back around to face me.

"Hah! We never were friends" He said coldly and walked off.

_Liar_

I quickly ran off the catch up to him as I saw him about to exist the school gates

_Damn, this guy walks fast_

I found myself outside the school gates and saw Syaoran just ahead of me.

"That is the reason. Isn't it?" I said, still running after him

"Sakura," I heard someone say my name.

I turned around to see Ryo standing there with his hand in his pockets.

_Where did he come from?_

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't get lost walking home, so I thought I'd drop by and walk you home" He said as he came closer.

"I think she is fine" I heard Syaoran say and I turned back around to see Syaoran coming closer as well.

_This isn't good _

As I found myself standing in between the two guys, I could almost feel the tension between them.

"Oh Syaoran, didn't see you there" He said, as I looked back at Ryo.

"Yeah well she doesn't need you to walk her home" He said as I looked back at Syaoran.

I felt like I was in a tennis match.

"And why would that be?" He asked, as I looked back Ryo.

"Because … I'm taking her home" He said, dragging me away before I could say bye to him.

"I'll see you next time then" He said to me before turning around and walking off in the other direction.

"You have a habit of dragging me away don't you?" I said as we stopped and he finally let go of my arm

"Didn't I say to stay away from him?" He said

"I didn't ask him to pick me up from school" I said "And besides, what's so bad about him? He seems nice"

"Nice? I don't think so" He said and continued walking.

"Must you always walk away" I said as I run up to him.

"Because I want to get home" He simply said.

"Well how come you guys are no longer friends? Did you guys have a fight?" I asked

"It happened long ago, I don't remember" He said.

"Liar. You so do remember" I said.

He stopped to face me as he walked towards me. He leaned in until his face was only inches away from mine

"And if I did remember, why would I tell you. I barely know you" he said.

"Well this can be a start" I said with a smile. He just shook his head and walked off.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I'm still going to talk to him" I said and this time he stopped in his tracks.

He turned around

"You are not to talk to him" he said.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to. I can talk to whoever I want. I'm not yours" I said.

"Yea, you can talk to whoever you want. Anyone BUT him" he said and continued walking.

"ARGH!" I screamed as I felt like throwing my shoe at him again but just shook it off and continued walking … well maybe stomping to be exact.

_Just because you're pretty rich and somewhat good-looking doesn't mean you can control me!_

_

* * *

_

How is that? I hope it was alright ehehe and sorry such a long wait for this chapter! And don't worry to those who are also reading my other story _"Because of you"_; I'm still working on that too ehehe. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and stay tune for the next chapter :D

cherry skater


End file.
